


Laconic

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [49]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Pre-Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Laconic- not saying much; brief; succinct, or conciseAnakin spills his guts to Obi-Wan about his breaking of the Jedi code.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Laconic

“Anakin, get to the point,” Obi-Wan groaned.

“I’mmarriedtosenatoramidala.” Anakin spit out.

“Slower this time Anakin,” Obi-Wan prompted, a growing unease gnawing at his gut that he had heard correctly.

“I’m married to Senator Amidala.” Anakin sheepishly hunched his shoulders.

Obi-Wan sighed, not really surprised. “For how long?”

“Please don’t the council, I’ll do anything… wait what?”

“How long have you been married, Anakin.”

“So you’re not mad?’

“Why would I be?”

“And you’re not going to tell the Council?”

“Of course not. Anakin, you’re my brother. Like my Master said time and time again, ‘what the Council doesn’t know won’t hurt them.’”

Anakin blinked for a few seconds, digesting this information. “Oh.”

“Yes, now would you please answer my question. I would like to know how many years of anniversary gifts I have to make up for.”

“Right, yes.” Anakin sputtered, still very confused at this turn of events. “We were married before the First Battle of Geonosis. So two years.”

“You broke the Attachment rule as my Padawan,” Obi-Wan responded, void of emotion.

“Yes?” 

“Oh, Anakin.”

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad. I’m not. It’s just... You swore the oath while knowing that you had already broken it.”

“Maybe?”

Obi-Wan sighed and Anakin prepared himself for the worst. “You know what? Kriff the ‘no attachment rule’ nowhere in the code does it say anything about attachments.” Obi-Wan sighed again, the weight of his Padawan’s decisions being too much. “Congratulations, truly, just try to be more subtle and leave me out of this for at least a week, I need a drink.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan replied forcefully, exiting the room and doing his best to slam the door behind him. Which, considering it was a sliding door, it didn’t go very well.


End file.
